


Chess

by WaltD



Series: Continuing Story [5]
Category: Forever Knight
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaltD/pseuds/WaltD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Everett and LaCroix get to know each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chess

_Forever Knight – the Continuing Story._

_The characters in_ Forever Knight _were created by James Parriott and Barney Cohen and are the property of Sony/Columbia/Tri-Star. The stories here are fan fiction, in which Nick and Natalie survive "_ Last Knight _", the series finale. Also, Vachon survived Divia in "_ Ashes to Ashes _". This story may be archived wherever by whomever._

_Wade Everett is a good-looking, capable, smart-ass, and gay homicide detective who's sometimes full of himself.  He's temporarily assigned to the 96th and Nick while Nick's partner, Tracy (who also survived_ LK _) recuperates. He's found out what Nick is._

**CHESS** [Playing with the Master]

_"Erotica" Variations_ _, for banned instruments and piano, S. 36EE (P.D.Q. Bach)_

PAWN TO KING 4

_Wade and LaCroix are talking in the Raven._

_Pervertimento for Bagpipes, Bicycle and Balloons_ , S. 66 (P.D.Q. Bach)

"Could I interest you in a game of chess, Detective?" asked LaCroix.

"Well, that would be interesting, sir. Aren't you afraid we might give away too much of each other?"

LaCroix chuckled. "No, Detective, I seldom give away anything by accident anymore. Come back to my private quarters."

LaCroix said when they got there, "Shall I start with white?"

"Of course, sir, I wouldn't expect anything else," replied Wade.

"Well then, King's pawn to King-four"

. . .

"Check mate, sir," said Wade with a definite gleam in his eye.

" _Very_ good, Detective. You are much better than I had anticipated."

"General, you give me more credit than I deserve. I strongly suspect that you let me win – oh, not easily, but nonetheless . . . . If you want something from me, sir, just ask."

"Oh, Detective, you wound me," laughed LaCroix.

"General, why are we so formal? 'Detective', 'sir', 'General'? You may call me 'Wade' if you wish. It would be much friendlier and I might actually lapse into thinking that you were just being friendly instead of pursuing your own objectives." Wade smiled broadly at the 'General’.”

"If you really would prefer that . . . 'Wade', but I do like our formalities. It smacks of an earlier, genteel age where manners and graciousness were important. I miss that and you remind me of those days. And if I called you 'Wade', some people might think we were actually getting along. I will call you 'Wade' if you wish, but I certainly hope, however, that you have no inclination to call me 'Lucien'."

"Sir, I wouldn't dream of it. Besides, it should be L-U-C-I, shouldn't it? Which, unfortunately comes out sounding in English like 'Looky'. No, there is no way I would ever call you 'Looky', sir. It just doesn't fit you. Thinking about it, I would as soon keep referring to you as 'sir' or on a somewhat more familiar level, 'General'. And I like your calling me 'Detective' actually. It sets a formality to our relationship. Why, sir, if you were to be more informal with me, I might actually get to like you."

"And, Detective, I would so enjoy reading that familiarity, friendship, and formality in your blood as I drained you." If LaCroix could ever be said to have a Cheshire cat grin, this one was it.

"Sir, I would find some comfort and pleasure in that along with the sadness that would come as I blew your head off," Wade said wistfully. "We should play chess more often. It would give me a chance to sharpen my game."

CHECK

_Toccata Ecdysiastica_

_Sonata Da Circo (Circus Sonata)_

_for steam calliope, S. 3 ring (P.D.Q. Bach)_

"It's getting rather late, sir. I should be going."

"If you wish, Detective," said LaCroix standing behind Wade as he put his hand on Wade's shoulder.

"I appreciate that, General, but pull your fangs in – I can see them reflected in the brass fireplace fittings," Wade said, smiling. << _Damn, I smile more around this guy than I do at any other time. Come to think of though, so does LaCroix – what am I getting myself into here?_ >>

"Oh, Detective, just let me knead these muscles here, they are so tight. Relax, Detective, I promise I won't bite you tonight, even if you were to ask me."

"Do you really think I would ask, sir?"

"Oh, yes, _Wade_ , under the right circumstances I am sure of it; you would not only ask but beg, and be absolutely sincere about it."

"Um, a little lower on the shoulder, sir. You are very accomplished at this."

"Yes, my Detective, I am. I've had centuries to practice after all. Sit forward, my Youngman." Wade moved to the edge of the chair; LaCroix continued to massage his back lower and lower. His ears picked up LaCroix’s saying ‘youngman’ as one word. <<Hmmm, does he know what that term means?>>

Finally, LaCroix was reaching parts that could no longer be considered part of Wade's back. "Do you want me to stop, Detective?"

"Oh, no, sir. Please continue as you wish."

"I am your servant, Detective."

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir_

_[Oui, je veux coucher avec toi!]_

_\-- Lady Marmalade – Pointer Sisters_

We will draw the curtain here and leave whatever happened to your imagination . . . .

* * * * *

MATE IN FIVE

_Grand Serenade for an Awful Lot of Winds_

_& Percussion, S. 1000 (P.D.Q. Bach)_

_IV. Rondo Mucho Grando_

(LaCroix and the Detective continue.)

CHECKMATE

“Stay with me”

_Act I, sc. 1, Aria, The Abduction of Figaro, P.D.Q. Bach_

(They finished and decided to return to the Coda and start again.)

KING TO PAWN

_The O.K. Chorale from the "Toot" Suite_

_for calliope four hands, S. 212° (P.D.Q. Bach)_

(LaCroix to Wade: Was that Satisfactory?)

PAWN TO KING IN 1

_(Instant replay) I've got to have it_

_(Instant replay) ooh whoa ooh-ooh_

_(Instant replay) got to have your love again_

_\-- Dan Hartman, Instant Replay_

(Okay, now, it says "instant replay", so what do _you_ think it could mean? Hmmm?)

_* * * * *_

_Picking up from where we left off above:_

END GAME?

_Last Tango in Bayreuth_

_\-- P.D.Q. Bach_

Much later that evening, or, more likely, later the upcoming morning:

"Thank you, sir. That was . . . amazing."

"It was my pleasure, Wade."

"Oh, General, leave it as 'Detective'. It's so much more meaningful that way."

"As you wish, 'Detective'," said LaCroix with a genuine smile on his face. "I may have you over after all, Detective."

"Possibly, sir. But, General, I won’t forget what you are. Please do not forget what I am. Neither of us should underestimate the other." Wade laughed out loud.

"What is it, Detective?"

"Oh the irony of it, Monsieur LaCroix, General, Sir! What we just did in there is all the more remarkable when you think that just a few days ago, I shot you! You may think me audacious, General, and maybe I am, but you are as full of contradictions and interest as anyone I've ever met."

"I believe that was a compliment, and so, I thank you."

"Plus, I get real kick out of calling you 'sir'. But, I will still shoot you if I feel I have to, sir."

NOT A GAMBIT

_Missa Hilarious_ _, S. N 2O (P.D.Q. Bach)_

"Nick," Wade grabbed the detective and pushed him into the nearby conference room," just so you hear it from me, and to be blunt, I was with the General last night, And as much as I might not want it to, it may happen again. He is even more seductive that I had given him credit for. << _Sigh_ >> This is _one_ moth that doesn't want to get that close to _that_ flame; although . . . ."  << _But he was so very, very good. Oooooh_. >>

"Plus, I'll still shoot the son of a bitch if he gives either of us any trouble. I hope you don't have a problem with that?"

"Uh, TMI, Wade, TMI -- 'too much information'! Ah, sorry. Hey, your life, your choices, just be careful. He's dangerous, and he's had a couple of thousand years to practice. Trust me, I _do_ know what he's capable of. I don't want you to get sucked in."

_Short visual flashback to Nicholas and LaCroix just as LaCroix is bringing Nicholas across._

"I won't, Partner. Sex is one thing, creatures of the night are another. Right?"

"Uh, right! 'Been there, done that' as they say. Now," Nick said pleading, "can we _please_ get to those reports; the Cap 'll have a fit if they're not done."

REMATCH(?)

_You go back jack do it again_

_Wheel turnin round and round_

_\-- Do It Again, Steely Dan_

_Wade & LaCroix – At the Raven_

“I appreciate your insouciance, detective, but I intensely dislike it from others, especially ones who have not shown any inclination toward it previously.”

“Oh, it’s my charming personality, Lucius. What else could it be,” and darned if Wade didn’t wink at the vamp.

“What is it that attracts you to me, young man? You do not _seem_ to have a death wish.”

“Well, other than that you’re good-looking, well-built, and sexy as hell? Having been a Roman general doesn’t hurt. I think I’ve told you I majored in classics in college, and I’d love to spend a couple of years interviewing you and getting the real dope about Claudius, Seneca, Nero. Did you know Otho? The late Empire. Well, you get the gist of what I’m saying.”

“And what do I get from this, detective?”

“A good audience? That’s it, I’m afraid. What do you find attractive about me, other than my potential as lunch, if I may be so bold"

"Detective, if you were anything other than bold, I would be suspicious. I think I told you once that you had 'moxie'; that along with the fact that despite whatever else you think of me – and I _know_ it is not favorable – you are not afraid of me, but you always treat me with respect and as a person, not an object of fear, pity, or horror.

"There aren't many who do that, human _or_ vampire. It is refreshing to come across. This is by the way, why I believe you would make a fine addition to our community."

"Hmmm, Lucius, you may be right about all that. Thank you, I think. But why don't you just drain me? I mean other than the fact that a missing homicide detective would cause a stir?"

"I believe you have been told that you like to live dangerously. You are getting close to the line, my little friend. Do not 'Push your Luck' as they say. I appreciate your 'moxie', but then I have already fed and am not particularly hungry." He looked sternly right at Wade as he said all this.

"Oh. And here I thought it was my winning ways." Wade grinned. LaCroix shook his head as if dealing with a recalcitrant six year old.

"Just be careful, my friend. Now, I have work to do, and I suspect that you do as well. I’ll bring out a small portable chess set and have Mikloš keep it behind the bar so that we may indulge should you desire so when you come in. If you do want to play in my quarters again, just say the word,” LaCroix gave Wade a definite leer, then got up and went into the back.

Wade thought to himself, << _Phew, interesting, hmmm_. >>

Later:

"You know, Lucius, a cynic would think you were becoming a softy."

"You know, Detective," he said mimicking the detective's voice and tone but with a snarl, "somebody might think you would be delicious."

"Aw, Lucius, are you telling me you'd like to 'play more chess'?" He gave Lucius one of his best leers.

LaCroix didn't say anything but rather got up, gave Wade and intent look, left the bar, and went into the back.

Wade got up, and followed. He winked at Mikloš as he passed him on the way to the private quarters in the back.

He came up behind the master vampire and put his arms around him and held him tightly.

LaCroix started to object, but Wade grabbed his crotch and murmured into his ear, "uh huh, thought so. Forget anything else, forget who said what, forget who's doing what," and with that, Wade released LaCroix, spun him around and planted his lips on the other's. "Don't talk, sir, we have other things to do."

With that LaCroix broke off and led Wade down the hallway to . . . .

Back at the bar, Mikloš thought to himself, << _Here we go again._ >>

 

 

\--30--


End file.
